Alphinaud Leveilleur
Alphinaud Leveilleur [alfinɔ ləvɛjœʁ] is a character in Final Fantasy XIV. He and his twin sister Alisaie Leveilleur are the grandchildren of Louisoix Leveilleur. Alphinaud serves as a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in the later portions of A Realm Reborn and is one of main companions to the Warrior of Light throughout the events of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward and Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Profile Appearance Alphinaud is a sixteen-year-old Elezen with white hair. He wears a large delta-shaped earring on his left ear and dark violet clothing that matches his sister's. He has a blue knot on his ponytail and green markings on his collar. He seems to be an Arcanist, as he wields a black grimoire. During Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, at Tataru Taru's behest, Alphinaud dons a new set of clothing consisting of a white-tunic with matching pants and boots, a blue coat with black hood and black gloves. He also has a Ruby Carbuncle companion. The most distinct feature Alphinaud has from his sister, aside from the color of their ponytail and collar markings, is the color of their lips. Alisaie's are redder, being female and possibly wearing lipstick. They become far more distinctive in Heavensward once Tataru provides them with new outfits. Personality Alphinaud is a self-assured young man, calm and mature for his age. He shows more interest in intervening in the events of Eorzea than his sister, who prefers to watch history unfold from the shadow. Charismatic and diplomatic, he finds it easy to gain the Eorzean Alliance leaders' trust, partly thanks to his grandfather's credit. Alphinaud has a big ego, and often clashes with other nations' leaders about their ideals. This shortcoming proves fatal when half of the Crystal Braves are bribed into betraying him with Alphinaud unknowingly walking into their trap. Initially Alphinaud participates in Eorzea's affairs with his own agenda: to find out what happened to his grandfather and finish what he started to test his potential and prove himself. As he spends more time with the Scions he comes understand why his grandfather sacrificed so much for the realm, and resolves to follow in his footsteps. Alphinaud is not invulnerable to negative feelings, as he regrets his mistakes and overconfidence. He easily gets flustered whenever Krile or Alisaie threatens to regale embarrassing details from his earlier days in the Studium in front of the Warrior of Light. Alphinaud is annoyed and embarrassed for being mistaken for his sister, or a girl in general. In Heavensward, Alphinaud comes to terms with the Crystal Braves' betrayal and of his own naivete, maturing during his time in Ishgard. Upon reestablishing the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, his leadership qualities come to light as its remaining members name him the guild's de facto leader, which he humbly accepts. Story Early life Born to a Sharlayan dignitary in the Dravanian Hinterlands within Ishgard, Alphinaud and his sister attended the Studium at a young age and were given grimoires by Louisoix before he left for Eorzea. The twins were unaware that their tomes were halves of a larger grimoire, signifying Louisoux's wish for the twins to understand each other and share a common goal. ''Final Fantasy XIV When upon a carriage the merchant riding with them mentions how Alphinaud and Alisaie not much for conversation. The siblings do not speak to the Warrior of Light until the remembrance ceremonies, where Alphinaud explains the meaning behind each Grand Company's flag. Later, the twins argue over the Grand Company leaders using the ceremony to rally their troops rather than make mention of the Warrior of Light, who is the purpose for the ceremony. While Alisaie storms away, Alphinaud becomes an active member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. After the massacre at the Waking Sands and the seeming disbandment of the Scions, Alphinaud seeks out Cid nan Garlond to snap him out of amnesia. He reveals his last name as Leveilleur. After recovering Cid's airship, the ''Enterprise, and securing a means to fly it safely into the Howling Eye, Alphinaud accompanies the Warrior of Light and Cid to confront Garuda prior to being forced to flee with the arrival of Gaius van Baelsar. He works with the rescued Scions on their strategy to take down the imperial invasion force and their Ultima Weapon. After Gaius's defeat, when their group is sought by various Eorzean organizations, Alphinaud suggests to Minfilia Warde they move the Scions' headquarters from Ul'dah to Mor Dhona for a neutral position. Learning of Alisaie's venture into the Coils of Bahamut, Alphinaud accompanies her to the Second Coil of Bahamut, his sister unaware of his presence. When Alisaie is about to enter the Final Coil of Bahamut, Alphinaud joins her and the Warrior of Light, confronts Louisoix Leveilleur and witnesses his grandfather's transformation into the primal Phoenix. After its defeat, they reunite with a now freed Louisoix who tells them the truth about the Calamity, and that the realm's prayers along with the remaining aether after the failed attempt to hold Bahamut enabled him to become the god of rebirth. Alphinaud and Alisaie receive the last of this power from their grandsire before he earns his final rest, the former helping his sister by creating a barrier to shield them from the primal's attack. The twins combine their grimoire so the Warrior of Light and his party can enter the heart of Bahamut to shut it down. In their moment of victory, Alphinaud admits to have known the truth of Louisoux's fate from deduction, and joined the expedition to spare his sister from their grandfather's fate. Alphinaud, sympathizing with Yugiri Mistwalker's plight, arranges humanitarian aid for the Doman refugees with Momodi Modi while granting Yugiri an audience with sultana Nanamo Ul Namo and the Syndicate to plead her case. The Syndicate votes against granting the refugees asylum in Ul'dah, and Alphinaud suggests relocating the Domans to Revenant's Toll in Mor Dhona. Finding himself caught in the series of riots, Alphinaud asks the Warrior of Light to help him conduct a private investigation. This leads to Alphinaud learning from Raubahn Aldynn and Nanamo that the riots were instigated by Teledji Adeledji, who wants the Carteneau Reclamation Bill to obtain the Allagan superweapon Omega. Alphinaud later tells the Warrior of Light he understands why his grandfather sacrificed himself for Eorzea, and vows to continue Louisoix's legacy. To better face the emerging threats to the realm, he starts a new independent Grand Company affiliated only with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn: the Crystal Braves. What Alphinaud failed to foresee was that a majority of the Crystal Braves are financed by Teledji's Mirage Trust through proxies, and that the Monetarists' bribes sway most members to their side. By the time Alphinaud learns the truth, he finds himself betrayed by the Crystal Braves and accused alongside his fellow Scions of the assassination of the sultana. With Raubahn holding off their pursuers, only Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light escape Ul'dah with the aid of Raubahn's son, Pipin Tarupin, and an escape provided by Alisaie. They meet up with Cid who carries them to Camp Dragonhead in Coerthas on the Enterprise where they would be out of the jurisdiction of the other city-states. They meet up with Tataru Taru, the only other known Scion able to escape the Crystal Braves' betrayal. Alphinaud is devastated, his arrogance and belief of shouldering Eorzea's safety resulting in this disaster. Talking to Tataru improves his mood, and he resolves to work for the future alongside the Warrior of Light as he accompanies him or her to Ishgard. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Though Alphinaud considered returning to Ul'dah to deal with the accusations held against him and the other Scions over Nanamo's death, Haurchefant convinces him to travel to Ishgard with the Warrior of Light and be welcomed into the home of Count Edmont de Fortemps. While the Warrior of Light is off on a mission for House Fortemps, Alphinaud and Tataru are arrested by Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael while attempting to hear word of their friends' whereabouts on the charge of consorting with heretics. The Warrior of Light returns and aids Alphinaud in winning his and Tataru's freedom via trial by combat. When the Warrior of Light returns to reveal Thordan VII's meeting with Ascians, Alphinaud learns from Tataru that Raubahn is to be executed. Curious as to why it has not already occurred, Alphinaud travels to Limsa Lominsa learning, from Merlwyb, more of what occurred in Ul'dah since the sultana's death, and how Raubahn was taken by the Crystal Braves to Halatali. Alphinaud accompanies the Warrior of Light alongside Yugiri to rescue Raubahn while forced to let the Crystal Braves escape. After resolving matters, deciding to officially disband the Crystal Braves with the remaining loyal members still intent to aid him, Alphinaud learns that Nidhogg's forces are going to attack Ishgard. He convinces Aymeric de Borel to not cause a sortie with the dragons, as he, the Warrior of Light, and Estinien Wyrmblood seek Ysayle Dangoulain's aid to broker a treaty with the dragons via Hraesvelgr. When Hraesvelgr expresses no interest, Alphinaud learns the full history of the legend of Lady Shiva and how the Dragonsong War truly began. After returning to Ishgard, Alphinaud assists in the plan to free Ser Aymeric de Borel who had been arrested after confronting Archbishop Thordan VII with the truth of Ishgard's past. Though they are successful, the Archbishop flees to the Sea of Clouds and Alphinaud pursues him alongside the Warrior of Light, Cid, and Biggs and Wedge. When they battle the primal Bismarck, Alphinaud is unable to participate directly, but instead assists the Garlond Ironworks team about the ''Enterprise. Though the team defeats the primal, the Archbishop takes the key to Azys Lla. Needing to find another way to reach Azys Lla, Alphinaud accompanies the Warrior of Light and Y'shtola Rhul to meet with Matoya. He is impressed by her knowledge, though miffed she initially believes him to be his sister. After gaining the information they need, the trio, joined by Estinien, travel to Azys Lla where they are confronted by the Garlean Empire's VIth Legion and battle the Imperial Legatus Regula van Hydrus. Alphinaud stays behind with Estinien and Y'shtola to hold off the Garlean forces so that the Warrior of Light can continue on to confront the Archbishop. After the defeat of the Archbishop, Alphinaud joins the Warrior of Light and Tataru at honoring Lord Haurchefant at his grave, and is found in Fortemps Manor where he discusses the groups' goals of locating the rest of the Scions and potentially freeing Estinien from Nidhogg's control. Revenge of the Horde As Nidhogg prepares for a final assault against Ishgard, Alphinaud resolves to free Estinien from Nidhogg's possession even at the cost of his own life. He accompanies Aymeric and the Warrior of Light to appeal to Hraesvelgr for aid. Though he initially refuses, Hraesvelgr is persuaded to test the three and sets forth a trial for each. While the Warrior of Light battles Hraesvelgr himself, Alphinaud is challenged by Vidofnir. Satisfied with the results of the trial, Hraevelgr agrees to help, traveling to Ishgard with the group. After Nidhogg is defeated Estinien, able to briefly regain control of his body, asks that the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud kill him while they have the chance; they instead attempt to pry Nidhogg's eyes from Estinien's body. Assisted by Haurchefant and Ysayle's spirits, they succeed, freeing Estinien and destroying Nidhogg for good. While Estinien recovers Alphinaud stays by his bedside until he awakens, with Aymeric guessing that Alphinaud sees Estinien as the older brother he wishes he had. With the Dragonsong War finally over, Alphinaud meets with the Warrior of Light and Tataru in Fortemps Manor, stating that they can now focus on stopping the machinations of the Ascians. Soul Surrender Alphinaud is reunited with Alisaie, who was injured in a confrontation with the Warriors of Darkness. Upon learning from his sister that the Warriors plan on allowing the Ixal to summon Garuda as part of their plans, he journeys with the Warrior of Light to Xelphatol to thwart them. After defeating the Ixal, he and Alisaie join the Warrior of Light in pursuing the Warriors of Darkness, confronting Titan and investigating the Ala Mhigan Resistance in the process. Finally catching up to the Warriors of Darkness in the Bowl of Embers, Alphinaud battles them alongside the Warrior of Light, Alisaie, Thancred, and Urianger. Alphinaud returns to the Rising Stones with the other members of the Scions. Though he is the de facto leader of the group, he insists the others view him as a comrade rather than being in charge. The Far Edge of Fate M'naago, an injured Ala Mhighan Resistance member, shows up in the Rising Stones to warn Yda and the Scions of a dangerous new plan by the Griffin to launch an attack on Baelsar's Wall. Alphinaud contacts the Eorzean Alliance leaders and arranges an emergency meeting. Limsa Lominsa, Ul'dah, and Yugiri's shinobi agree to reinforce the Black Shroud in case the conflict spills over to the Twelveswood. Yda, Papalymo, and Yugiri infiltrate underground tunnels to reason with the Griffin, while Alphinaud, Hilda, and the Warrior of Light stand watch. When the attack begins on the wall by fighters wearing Grand Company uniforms, Alphinaud realizes it was a trap to incite hostilities between Garlemald and the Eorzean Alliance. He rushes to warn the other Scions while the Warrior of Light climbs the Wall. Alphinaud, Yugiri, and the others catch up as the Warrior of Light bests the Griffin who reveals himself to be Ilberd Feare. Ilberd refuses to listen to Alphinaud's pleas to call off the operation and the Scions look on with horror as the Resistance members are slaughtered by Imperial warmachines. Ilberd reveals he has the Eyes of Nidhogg and plans to summon a primal with them. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood When the Eorzean Alliance makes contact with the Ala Mhigan Resistance, Alphinaud travels to Rhalgr's Reach alongside the Warrior of Light and the other Scions, and is present when the base is attacked by Zenos yae Galvus. After this crushing defeat, the Scions travel to Othard to assist in the liberation of Doma, hoping to disrupt Zenos's forces. Alphinaud travels to Kugane with the Warrior of Light, Alisaie, Tataru, and Lyse, and stays in the city with Tataru to gather information while the other Scions journey to the Ruby Sea and beyond. He rejoins the others at the headquarters of the Doman resistance where he comes up with the strategy to retake Doma Castle and expel the Garlean occupation. After Doma is liberated the Scions return to Eorzea where Alphinaud is distraught to learn Krile has been captured by the empire. He continues to work with the Warrior of Light and their allies as they push towards Ala Mhigo. After Alisaie is injured during the battle for Castrum Abania, Alphinaud promises to fight for the both of them. As the Eorzean Alliance prepares to lay siege to Ala Mhigo, Alphinaud fights alongside the Warrior of Light to rescue Krile from the research laboratory. He convinces the Lupin conscripts being used by the empire to switch sides after defeating their leader and reveals a new power in the form of a Moonstone Carbuncle. Once Zenos is defeated, and Ala Mhigo freed from Garlean occupation, Alphinaud celebrates the victory with the other Scions, and is present when Lyse announces her resignation to continue leading the Ala Mhigan forces. The Legend Returns To acquire funds for the reconstruction of Ala Mhigo, Alphinaud teams up with the Warrior of Light and Arenvald Lentinus to find the lost treasures of the kingdom, hidden in the Drowned City of Skalla. Under the Moonlight After learning that Zenos is still alive in Garlemald, and suspecting Ascian involvement, Alphinaud travels to the imperial capital to investigate. He gains passage to Garlemald with a politically moderate imperial commander, but along the way their airship is shot down by unidentified imperial troops and he is forced to fight off waves of imperials before being assisted by a mysterious man calling himself "Shadowhunter". Shadowhunter indicates he is familiar with Alphinaud and the Scions, and declares that his group's only goal is to eradicate the Ascians. Left with few other options, Alphinaud follows Shadowhunter and his teammates from the battlefield. Prelude in Violet Continuing toward Garlemald, Shadowhunter, Alphinaud and their companions stop at an outpost where they find numerous corpses. Shadowhunter recognises that the deaths were caused by an experimental Garlean chemical weapon named Black Rose, a gas that instantly kills anyone that breathes it in. Shadowhunter berates the Garleans for using technology he thought abandoned before conceding that it was more likely Ascian involvement. Alphinaud and Shadowhunter agree that the Ascians must be stopped before Black Rose can be used again and they continue their journey toward Garlemald. Gameplay Battle During the main scenario of ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud participates in a number of battles alongside the player. He functions as an Arcanist and can summon two unique variants of Carbuncle called Ruby and Obsidian Carbuncle. He participates in several battles during the main scenario of Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood and reveals a third type of unique Carbuncle variant, the Moonstone Carbuncle. In patch 4.3 Alphinaud becomes a temporary playable character during the MSQ instance Emissary of the Dawn. He only has access to Ruin III, Physick and Tri-Shackle. Though he has no Summon command, Moonstone Carbuncle is summoned automatically to attack. The Carbuncle will also summon Shining Moonstone, independent of player control, which gives Alphinaud two minutes of increased defense and HP regen within its area of effect. His Limit Break Starstorm is also available. Alphinaud is the first character besides the player's to be playable. Previously, characters like Nanamo Ul Namo and the three leaders of the Grand Companies were also playable in a seasonal event, but these were actually the player character fully glamourized into their appearances. Alphinaud becoming playable marks the first time in which players can play as a young elezen, something impossible through the character customization. Triple Triad Creation and development Voice Alphinaud is voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana in the Japanese version. In the English version of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Alphinaud was voiced by Sam Riegel, credited as Sam Regal. Since the release of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud is voiced by Colin Ryan. Alphinaud shares his first English voice actor, Sam Riegel, with Edward Chris von Muir from Final Fantasy IV. Other appearances Alphinaud Leveilleur has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Triple Triad'' as a series of cards. Other media ''Final Fantasy Lost Stranger Alphinaud and Alisaie are referenced when the protagonist assumes that the Elrein race could be either Elezen or Elvaan. Gallery ;Artworks FFXIV Alfino.jpg|Concept art of Alphinaud. Alpinaud & Alisaie NPC Render.jpg|Alphinaud (left) and Alisaie. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Artwork of Alisaie and Alphinaud for ''Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. ;Screenshots Alphinaud.jpg|Alphinaud in-game. Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Ul'dah.jpg|Alphinaud and Alisaie properly meet the Adventurer again in Ul'dah. FFXIV Alphinaud HW Outfit.png|Alphinaud's Heavensward outfit. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Sleep.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud resting before a war. FFXIV Alphinaud healing Alisaie.png|Alphinaud healing his sister. Etymology Alphinaud is a combination of "Alvin," which in old-English means "Elf Friend," with the French augmentative suffix "-aud." Trivia *Alphinaud and Alisaie's introductory appearance is only seen for new characters. This scene is cut for characters returning from 1.0, who will not see them until the Carteneau memorial. *Alphinaud has a tendency to listen and partake in gossip. *Though excelling in many fields during his studies, fencing and swimming are the only fields his sister proved better at. References pt-br:Alphinaud Leveilleur Category:Final Fantasy XIV player characters Category:Elezens Category:Arcanists Category:Guest characters